harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Herbology
*Pomona Sprout *Neville Longbottom |required textbooks=*''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' by Phyllida Spore *''Flesh-Eating Trees of the World'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (Chapter 14 - Felix Felicis) (pg.283 American edition) |required equipment=*Dragon-hide gloves *EarmuffsHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Chapter 6 - Gilderoy Lockhart) (pg. 72 UK edition) *Dragon dung compost *Mooncalf dung *Wand *Books *Parchment *Quill |classroom=*Class 102 *Herbology greenhouses }} ''' Herbology is the study of magical and mundane plants and fungi, making it the wizarding equivalent to botany. Herbology is a core class and subject taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in which students learn to care for and utilize plants, learn about their magical properties and what they are used for. Many plants provide ingredients for potions and medicine, while others have magical effects of their own right. Herbert Beery was the professor of this subject at Hogwarts for many years prior 1955. After he retired Pomona Sprout took over the post and later Neville Longbottom after the 1990s. Class information Herbology is a mandatory class at Hogwarts for the first five years of a student's education. Students spend class time learning about the different varieties of magical plants that exist. The further into a student's education the more difficult and dangerous the plants become. Herbology lesson|left]] Ordinary Wizarding LevelIn the fifth year students take Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations, much of the year is spent working with a variety of more dangerous plants like the Fanged Geranium, as well as revisiting the past four years of lessons. As part of their Herbology O.W.L, students must sit a written exam, and then complete a practical exam, during which the students work with a wide selection of plants. - Chapter 31 (O.W.L.s) Students who achieve a passing grade on their Herbology O.W.L. move on to the advanced class, where the plants become more dangerous still. At the end of their seventh year, students prepare for their N.E.W.T.s. Pomona Sprout was at Hogwarts as Herbology professor in the 1990's; by 2017, however, she had either been replaced by, or was working alongside Neville Longbottom, who was likewise a professor. Neville was one of her students in the past, and a gifted herbologist. Location and time These classes are held in the grounds of Hogwarts, in the greenhouses. The greenhouses are located below the two main Bell Towers of the castle. Classes are held in different greenhouses depending on the students' year, with more advanced and dangerous plants typically reserved for O.W.L. or N.E.W.T.-level study. Lesson times Curriculum First Year *Fire-Making Spell *Venomous Tentacula *Spiky Bush *Bouncing Bulb *Severing Charm *Puffapods *Moly *Asphodel *Dried Nettles *Dittany *Wormwood *Mandrake Root *Aconite *Lumos Solem *Devil's Snare Second Year *Severing Charm *Bowtruckles and how defeat them using Severing Charm. *Spiky Bush *Venomous Tentacula *Incendio Duo *Slugs and how to defeat them using Incendio Duo. *Puffapods *Mandrakes *Fluxweed *Leaping Toadstools *Abyssinian Shrivelfigs Third Year *Severing Charm *Puffapods *Incendio Tria Fourth Year *Herbivicus *Orchideous Jinx *Fire-Making Spell *Learning the properties of Bubotuber pus and how to safely collect it. *Gillyweed and its uses. Fifth Year *Fire-Making Spell *Self-fertilizing Shrubs *Chinese Chomping Cabbage *Fanged Geranium Sixth Year *Venomous Tentacula *Snargaluff pods Known equipment ]] *Dragon dung – used as fertiliser (Professor Sprout's fertiliser of preference). *Dragon dung compost – used for planting. *Dragon-hide gloves – worn when handling dangerous plants. *Earmuffs – worn by students and the professor when repotting Mandrakes, so they could not harm students with their sound. *Mooncalf dung – used as fertiliser, makes magical plants grow well. *Wand - to cast Herbology-related spells, such as Diffindo or Incendio. Known Professors PSprout.png|Pomona Sprout (?-pre 2017) Neville-promo-pics-neville-longbottom-28261912-390-520.jpg|Neville Longbottom (pre 2017-?) *Herbert Beery (?-pre 1955) Required textbooks EncyclopediaOfToadstools.png|''Encyclopedia of Toadstools'' Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean.jpg|''Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean'' One-thousand-magical-herbs-and-fungi-pottermore.png|''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' by Phyllida Spore * ''Flesh-Eating Trees of the World'' (N.E.W.T.) Known O.W.L.s Barty Crouch, Jr.jpg|Barty Crouch Jr. † Bill-Weasley-harry-potter-and-the-deathly-hallows-movies-17182060-1919-2560.jpg|Bill Weasley Louis-Doyle-Ernie-Macmillan.jpg|Ernie Macmillan PHELPS2.jpg|George Weasley Hannah Abbott .jpg|Hannah Abbott PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter HBP-Photoshoots-hermione-granger-22934574-1400-1868.jpg|Hermione Granger Neville-promo-pics-neville-longbottom-28261912-390-520.jpg|Neville Longbottom percy.jpg|Percy Weasley 1Ron-Harry-Potter-and-the-half-blood-prince-potterhead-29292270-299-400.jpg|Ron Weasley PSprout.png|Pomona Sprout (possibly) Goshawk.jpg|Miranda Goshawk (possibly) Beaumont Majoribanks.jpg|Beaumont Marjoribanks (possibly) Phyllida Spore.jpg|Phyllida Spore TildenToots.png|Tilden Toots (possibly) SelinaSapworthy.jpg|Selina Sapworthy Media File:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Herbology class|Herbology Class Behind the scenes *As revealed in Pottermore, J. K. Rowling had originally devised this class to be called "Herbalism".https://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/hogwarts-school-subjects *Pottermore has a feauture called "Health hazards of Herbology". Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' *''Pottermore'' *Harry Potter: The Character Vault *Harry Potter: The Creature Vault Notes and references es:Herbología fr:Botanique it:Erbologia nl:Kruidenkunde pl:Zielarstwo ru:Травология Category:Hogwarts subjects Category:Herbology